gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
60mm Threaded Filter Canisters
While most modern masks use 40mm threaded filters, some older masks use the less standard 60mm threading. The difference between the two basically boils down to compatibility, since the 40mm became much more common. Some notable gas masks that use 60mm threading for the filter intake are: -The US M5 assault mask -The US M9a1 and its many copies:Yugoslavian M-1, Finnish M-61 and others] (The 60mm threaded filter for the US M9a1 and other 60mm threaded masks was named the M-11 filter canister, the official designations for the Yugoslavian and Finnish filters is unknown.) -The Canadian C-3 gas mask - The US CD V-800 Civilian Mask Since 60mm threaded filters are relatively few in number, these will be grouped into a single article. Suodatin 61 The Suodatin 61 filter canister is a 60mm filter canister which was issued alongside the Finnish M-61 mask, grey in color to match the the mask itself. Just as the M-61 is most like ly the easiest therefore in many (but far from all) cases cheapest 60mm gas mask on the surplus market, so is the accompanying filter the easiest 60mm threaded one to find. These were manufactured until about 1992, and as such all filters are almost certainly expired. The Suodatin 61 filter canister is easy to distinguish due to the markings on the filter, as can be seen in the picture to the right. We are unfortunately not 100% sure if these filters contain chromium we do not have any sorts of data or statistics documents on this so it remains a mystery until there is legit proof by the company itself or a lab confirming it. 'Canadian C-3 Filter Canister'* These filter canisters were used in canadian gas masks until the C-4 (which has a 40mm thread) replaced the troublesome C-3 model. An interesting thing to note is that as the Canadian Armed Forces moved towards the 40mm threading system for filters, they implemented a 'stop-gap' measure before the C-3 was fully phased out of service. This came in the form of a device which served as a 60mm to 40mm adapter, meaning that it allowed 40mm canisters to be used in a 60mm threaded mask. These are simple plastic pieces with rubber gaskets to ensure proper seal, and can be found on the surplus market for maybe $8 each. They were manufactured in both orange and black. 'Yugoslavian M-1 Filter Canister'* These 60mm canisters were made in former Yugoslavia for the M-1 gas mask was essentially a copy of the US M-9 gas mask. The canister is a pale green, matching the mask's OD green look. The only markings on the filter are the serial number, which shows the manufacture date and lot number. These filters are not often sold seperate of the mask kits themselves, though the kits are not particularly rare or expensive. As such, replacement filters at a good cost for this mask are few and far between, though it will work with any 60mm filter 40mm filter with the Canadian 60-40mm adapter. '*'The official designation of these filters is unknown, and is thus labeled for the mask best known to use it. Category:Gas Mask Canisters